


[Untitled:]_5

by Deadman



Series: [Untitled:]_ [5]
Category: [Untitled:]_
Genre: Infected, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Undead, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadman/pseuds/Deadman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fifth installment of the [Untitled:]_ series</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Untitled:]_5

Rick coughed, spewing crimson into the wind. Thor’s grip on his neck was tight, the Corporal could hardly breathe. The demon was holding him over the edge of Command’s walls, laughing at the Corporal; who was still wearing his hospital gown. Command’s siren blared across the city, but no help would be coming. Rick struggled to turn his head, glancing at the huge hole in Command’s wall. As infected flooded into the compound, Rick could hear Odin’s laugh from somewhere inside Command. There was no doubt in Rick’s mind that the devil had found a group of soldiers to slaughter. Peering over Thor’s shoulder, Rick could see Fenrir in Command’s courtyard, decimating soldiers as they desperately tried to escape. The few that made it away were quickly picked off by Syren, who was flying around the base, searching for survivors.

 

Noticing that the Corporal’s attention was elsewhere, Thor suddenly tightened his grip. When Rick looked back at him, the infected motioned to his right. Slowly looking down at the demon’s left hand, Rick gasped at the sight of the Captain. The man was badly wounded, gasping for air and reaching out to Rick.

 

“Captain,” Rick choked, reaching for the man’s hand. “Don’t...don’t give up.”

 

Hearing this, Thor chuckled to himself and nonchalantly tossed the Captain over the wall. As the Captain fell to his death, Rick struggled to call out for him. He couldn’t; all his strength was gone. All he could do was sigh as his body went limp in Thor’s hand.

 

Rick stared at Thor as the infected brought him closer. “Go ahead, do it. Kill me already.”

 

Thor slowly shook his head, releasing Rick’s neck and taking ahold of his shoulders.

 

“Wake up, Rick.”

 

“What?” Rick struggled, his vision going black.

 

“Rick! Wake the fuck up, damnit!” The Captain stood above Rick, shaking him by the shoulders.

 

Thomas chimed in from across the room, “Yeah, you pussy. Get up.”

 

Carlos, who was in a wheelchair beside Rick’s hospital bed, laughed at Thomas’ remark. “Did he really pass out because of the height?”

 

“Yeah, he did.” Thomas chuckled, approaching the bed. “What kind of sniper is afraid of heights? Honestly?”

 

“Now, now. Don’t be too hard on him,” The Captain smirked. “The doctors said it was the blood loss that did it.”

“Yeah, assholes.” Rick struggled to sit upright. “Thanks, Captain. Nice to have someone on my side for once.”

 

“Oh, I was just being nice.” The Captain admitted,”I don’t know what kind of sniper is afraid of heights, either.”

 

Rick pouted, glaring at the three soldiers. “Well, what about Carlos? All he did was get his fake legs ripped off. Couldn’t we have just taped him back together?”

 

Carlos’ laughing face quickly turned into a frown. “Hey, man. That’s not funny.”

 

As Rick laughed at his own joke, a doctor entered the room. “Ah, Corporal Rick. I’m glad to see you’re awake.” After checking his clipboard, the doctor turned to the Captain. “Captain, General Gorr would like to see you and your men in the debriefing room.”

 

“Right. We’ll be there in a minute, Doc.” The Captain nodded.

 

“Great,” The doctor was almost out of the room, turning back to the Captain, “I’ll have the fifth member of your squad meet you there.”

 

“Thank you, doctor.” The Captain nodded again before turning to the others. “Well, you heard the man. Get dressed, Corporal.”

 

“I just woke up, Captain.” Rick groaned,”Don’t I get any rest?”

 

The Captain slowly lowered his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Corporal, as you mentioned earlier, Carlos had his legs ripped off.”

 

“Idiot.” Carlos muttered, shaking his head.

 

“And I was slammed into the side of a humvee, before being sent through said vehicle’s roof.” The Captain was now glaring at Rick, “Don’t talk to me about needing rest.”

 

With that, Thomas and Carlos left the room. Following them, the Captain turned back to Rick before leaving. “Be ready in five.”

 

The four men entered the debriefing room and lined up, saluting to the General before being told to sit. General Gorr had always been referred to as an old war-horse. Despite his age, the man retained his physical fitness, possessing the same build as most experienced soldiers. Along with wrinkles, several scars littered the man’s face, giving him a grizzled disposition. His brow eternally furrowed, General Gorr always seemed to be angry at something. While this was usually the case, even his best moods were offset by a look of stern disapproval. The General’s silver hair was kept in the traditional crew-cut, adding to his intensely military look.

The General stood up and turned around, gazing out of the debriefing room’s window. As he was about to speak, the Spec Ops soldier entered the room and sat with the others. General Gorr glanced over his shoulder, noticing the soldier’s tardiness.

 

“Gentlemen, I want you all to know that this room is an official ‘Bullshit-Free Zone’.” Gorr slowly turned around, looking each soldier in the eye. “Keeping that in mind, I want one of you to answer a question.”

 

Before the General could continue, there was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in.” Gorr answered.

 

The seated soldiers all turned as Alex entered the room and saluted. “Warrant Officer Alexander Iota, sir. I was told you wanted to see me.”

 

“You were told right, soldier.” The General nodded,”Have a seat.”

 

Once Alex was seated, General Gorr leaned on the table. “Now that you’re all here, maybe one of you can tell me how the military’s most valuable asset escaped from the very base that was designed to contain it?”

 

“But, we’re not all here, General.” a voice entered the room as the door slowly opened.

 

“Who are you to interrupt my...” General Gorr let his sentence trail off once he saw who it was. His face looked even more displeased than usual. “What are you doing here, Zeta? This is my investigation.”

 

“Oh, but it isn’t, my dear General.” The tall man smirked as he entered the room. “And that’s Chairman Zeta, to you.”

 

The Chairman was a tall, slender man. He wore a red suit with white trim, and a silver tie, making him easy to recognize. The Chairman’s long, white hair and golden monocle also added to his distinct appearance. Ignoring the seated soldiers, Chairman Zeta slowly approached the General. “In case you’ve forgotten, Gorr my boy. This is a Corporation facility; not a military one.”

 

General Gorr growled softly, “I’m older than you are, Zeta. I’m not your boy.”

 

“And that’s Chairman Zeta, to you, Gorr my boy. But we shouldn’t let frivolous things such as that distract us to the matter at hand.” Zeta’s smug tone angered General Gorr further. “This is a Corporation facility, Corporation soldiers were the ones that captured Thor, who escaped from a Corporation facility, and these are, you guessed it; Corporation soldiers.”

 

The Chairman’s smug smile irritated the General. “Your point? I’m under direct orders from the president to investigate this matter.”

 

“The point, my dear General, is simple.” Chairman Zeta smiled at Gorr. “This is, in fact, a Corporation investigation. So, if you don’t mind, Gorr my boy, I’ll be taking over this debriefing.”

 

“Call me your boy again,” General Gorr took a step towards Zeta. “And the Corporation will have to send someone to investigate your disappearance. Got that?”

 

Chairman Zeta chuckled to himself, “Now, now General. Let’s not go making threats that will get us in trouble.” Zeta’s smug grin suddenly turned into a threatening scowl. “Or threats we know we can’t back up.”

 

Turning to the seated soldiers, Zeta clasped his hand and smiled. “Now then, on to business.”

 

Alex stood up, ready to explain what happened. “Well, sir. I was on guard duty in Research Compound 3’s...”

 

“No, no, Alex my boy. Sit down.” Chairman Zeta waved his hands and motioned for Alex to sit down.

 

The warrant officer was confused,“But don’t you want to know...”

 

“We all know what happened, no need to go over it again.” Zeta leaned his head back and placed a hand on his forehead before returning his attention to the soldiers, “Lord knows I hate recap. No, no, my boy. I’m here to inform you all of your new Corporation deployment status!”

 

Thrusting both hands into the air, Zeta gestured towards the six soldiers. “I give you, the new Sigma squad!” Realising that no one shared his enthusiasm, the Chairman clasped his hands together once again. “Well, I can see you’re all going to be a pleasure to work with. Captain Sigma?”

 

The Captain raised an eyebrow, “Are you referring to me, Chairman?”

 

“Of course, Sigma my boy. Are there any other Captain’s in the room?” Chairman Zeta shut his eyes, shook his head, and smiled. “You’ll have to get used to your new designation, Captain. Your new squad, as well.”

 

Sigma glanced back at his ‘new squad’,”And, what is my squad’s mission, sir?”

 

“That’s simple, Sig my boy.” Zeta began to walk to the door, motioning for the others to follow him. “You’re the back-up.”

 

Following the Chairman out of the room, the newly formed Sigma squad looked at each other in confusion. As they went down a flight of stairs, Captain Sigma hurried to Zeta’s side. “Chairman, what do you mean ‘back-up’?”

 

“I mean you’ll be supporting another squad, Captain.” Zeta looked at the Captain, seemingly concerned. “Honestly, Captain, I don’t know how I could’ve made it any simpler.”

 

Sigma was flustered by the Chairman’s response, “I meant why are we the support team? With our recent experience, I think we could...”

 

Chairman Zeta interrupted Sigma with a wave of his hand, “Now, now, Sig my boy. You leave the thinking to me. Even with the painfully rigorous upgrades we have planned for your squad -which are non-negotiable, by the way- you still wouldn’t be good enough to stop those awful level 3 infected.” Zeta turned to smile at the squad behind him. “You’ll be backing-up a squad that is good enough.”

 

Sigma squad stopped in their tracks, once again trading confused looks. Noticing that Chairman Zeta had walked out into the courtyard, they all rushed to follow him outside.

 

Once the Captain exited the building, he could see Chairman Zeta walking around the courtyard, shooing people away and looking up at the sky. “Chairman Zeta, which squad will we be supporting?”

 

After clearing the courtyard, Chairman Zeta frantically herded Sigma squad away from the center. Once he turned to make sure the courtyard was clear, he looked at Sigma and smiled. “Oh, Sig my boy. You have know idea what a treat you’re in for.” Checking his watch, Zeta pulled a small beacon from his pocket and tossed it into the center of the courtyard.

 

Noticing that Zeta seemed to forget about Captain Sigma’s question, Rick called to him. “You gonna tell us which squad, or do we gotta figure it out?”

 

“Sigma-boy, please tell the whelp to watch his attitude.” Chairman Zeta didn’t bother looking back at Rick. “The Captain is not known for his patience, and I’d hate for you to lose a squad-mate on your first day.” Zeta stopped for a moment and smiled to himself. “I like that. It took me a while, but I do believe I’ve found your nickname, Sigma-boy.”

 

“Indeed, sir.” Sigma nodded at the Chairman before turning back to Rick. “Rick, shut the fuck up, please.”

 

“But this guy’s not telling us anything! Is the blinking pad he threw gonna tell us?” Rick blurted out.  “Not only that, but he’s talking about you like you’re not even here.”

 

Zeta turned around, glaring at Rick. “Sigma-boy is not who I was referring to, Corporal.”

Seconds after the beacon stopped beeping, a huge drop-pod crashed into the courtyard. Sigma squad covered their eyes, coughing from the cloud of dust caused by the impact.

 

Chairman Zeta simply turned around and threw his hands into the air. “Aha! Here he is!. Right on time.” Hurrying to the drop-pod, Zeta waited for the panel to fall off before standing in front of the open pod.

 

Once the dust cleared, a soldier stepped out of the pod. After getting a good look at him, Sigma squad was stunned. The man towered over Zeta at almost seven feet, taller than any soldiers they’d ever seen. After removing his helmet, the soldier slowly surveyed the area. His dark skin was offset by his gleaming, golden armor; his piercing blue eyes took in every detail.

 

Chairman Zeta waited for the soldier to acknowledge him before speaking. “Ah! Omega Captain! It is good to see you again.”

 

“Good to see you, too, Chairman.” Omega Captain nodded slightly, still surveying his surroundings.

 

Zeta smiled, looking around Omega Captain, and into his pod. “I don’t see the rest of your squad in there. Are they stuck in traffic?”

 

The Omega Captain slowly looked at Zeta before looking over at Sigma squad.

 

“Right. Not a squad.” Chairman Zeta smiled nervously. “My apologies. Will the rest of Omega be joining us?”

 

“Yes,” Omega Captain answered, somewhat annoyed. “Who are they?”

 

“They, my good Captain, are Sigma squad.” Zeta gestured towards them, anxiously.

 

“I’ve seen Sigma. They’re not Sigma.”

 

“How perceptive of you, Omega Captain!” The Chairman began to lead the soldier over to the squad. “They are the new Sigma. I know they don’t look like much, but after we upgrade them, I’m sure they’ll support you just fine.”

 

Once Zeta and Omega Captain reached the group, Captain Sigma stepped forward and offered a handshake. “I’m Captain Sigma. I look forward to working with you, sir.”

 

Looking Sigma up and down, Omega Captain turned his head to Zeta, “You know what will happen if they get in our way.”

 

Fed up with the lack of information, Rick stormed up to Omega Captain. “Alright, asshole. I’m tired of this no-answers bullshit. You’re gonna quit being dicks and tell us who you are, and where your squad is. Right. Now.”

 

Just as he said that, three more drop-pods crashed into the courtyard, stirring up a cloud of dust. Rick could barely see through the dust, but he could hear each panel hit the ground. Peering through the cloud, he saw three sets of blue eyes piercing the dust. Suddenly, it became difficult for Rick to breathe. His vision became shaky as Omega Captain’s very presence began to overwhelm him. The Corporal felt weak, collapsing to his knees. Looking up at Omega Captain, he could feel the soldier’s eyes pierce his being. “What is this?...What are you?”

 

Omega Captain’s voice seemed to resonate throughout Rick’s very body. “What are we? Finally, a question worth answering. The answer is simple, weakling.”

 

Rick’s vision slowly went completely dark. All he could see were the piercing, blue eyes.

  
“We...are Omega.”


End file.
